Revelations (mission)/Transcript
Cutscene Reznov: Mason, my friend...Tell me...What is left to believe in, when you are betrayed, by your own? Cutscene microfiche depicts DEFCON remaining at level two, with twenty-four hours left in the US countdown to nuclear first strike. Reznov: When all that you are, all that you have done, is buried beneath the lies and deceit of corrupt men. I will die in this wretched place. The only thing that keeps me alive, is the thirst for vengeance. They must be stopped, Mason. Dragovich...Steiner...Kravchenko...ALL MUST die. Cut to inside the interrogation room. ROOM 9 Interrogator 2: It's no use! We’re out of time! (subtitles says: It is no use... we are out of time!) Interrogator: We can’t give up now. He was at Vorkuta. He knows how to translate the codes. He’s heard the broadcasts which we know contain the location. It’s all in his head somewhere. He does know where it is! Interrogator 2: We have to get to the bunker! We’re at DEFCON Two. You’ve tried everything! Interrogator: Not yet...I have one more card to play. The door opens and Hudson enters the room. Hudson: Get out of here, Weaver. Tell them I’ve failed. Interrogator 2 (Weaver): You want to die with him? Your choice. Weaver gets up and leaves. Hudson approaches Mason, then loses control and shoves a TV off its shelf, smashing it. Hudson: DAMMIT! WHY CAN’T YOU REMEMBER?! He violently shakes Mason. Hudson: Reznov’s DEAD, Mason! Do you hear me?!!! HE’S DEAD!!!... Weaver’s right, we’re out of time. The Russians fucked you up... I know you... you’re not a traitor. He unties Mason's left hand. As he was untying the right hand, Mason clenches his fist and punches Hudson, knocking him down into the TVs and smashing several of them before collapsing on the floor. Mason unties his right hand and staggers from the room. Mason hears echoes of prior missions in his head. Transmission # 8-5. Designate: DELTA Location: ROOM 9 Subject: Mason, Alex Resuming Questioning: 2300 hours, February 25 1968 Interrogator (voiceover): The numbers, Mason. What do they mean? Where are they broadcast from? Mason: The numbers...what...are they saying?... Numbers (voiceover): Six. Eleven. Twenty-One... Mason pictures Reznov giving him the dossier. Mason: Reznov...Where are you?...Reznov... Mason sees flashes of Weaver and Brooks searching a room. He pushes through a double door. Mason (voiceover): Steiner was there...We had to kill Steiner! I...keep...hearing...the fucking...numbers... Kravchenko (voiceover): You... Again...I should have killed you in Vorkuta. Dragovich (voiceover): Wait a few moments...Let him rest. When he regains consciousness – Double the voltage. Mason pushes open a double door into an operating theater and looks back and forth very fast. Mason: I remember. Ahhhh! Vorkuta!!... Flashes of light and numbers return Mason to his memories of Vorkuta, on an operating table surrounded by Steiner, Dragovich and a pacing Kravchenko. Steiner: The subject has been successfully implanted with the knowledge to translate the number sequences. Dragovich: So – what is the problem? Steiner: His responses to our orders have been – sporadic. Unpredictable. He shows a remarkable resilience. Dragovich: Why? Steiner: He is unusual... atypical. Few men possess such will...Our other test subjects have been far more successful. Flashes return Mason to the present. Dragovich (voiceover): If he will not follow the orders embedded in the numbers, then he is of no use to me...He can rot. Take him back to his cell. Mason leaves the theater. Mason: The pain...oh my God... Numbers (voiceover): Eighteen. Four. Six. Twenty-One. Seventeen. Fourteen. Nine. Nineteen. Eight. Twenty-Four. Seventeen. Twenty-Four. Eleven. Thirteen. Eleven. Twenty. Fifteen... Mason: Proceed...to...target. Each word he says echoes for one second. ''Oswald...compromised. ''Echoing words again. Mason enters a conference room. Screens, maps and papers depict Reznov and footage from Vorkuta. Reznov (voiceover): In Vorkuta, we are all brothers. Russian Prisoner (voiceover): Reznov, are you sure you can trust this American? Reznov (voiceover): With my life. He and us, are not so different... We are all soldiers without an army. Betrayed. Forgotten. Abandoned. Reznov (voiceover): You will survive... You have to... Every single screen shows the same picture of Reznov's face. Reznov (voiceover): We are brothers Mason... We are the same. Mason leaves the conference room and staggers down a corridor, the ceiling peel away and the framework retracts to show the Soyuz rocket from the Baikonur Cosmodrome about to take off. Mason: Kennedy...John...Fitzgerald. I’m told you are the best we have. Anywhere. Flashback to U.S.D.D. '' '''President Kennedy:' We are in grave danger from the Communists. Our very way of life is at risk. Dragovich. Pushes file towards Mason in flashback. Russian countdown: 'Пятнадцать секунд. Бортовое управление. Тринадцать. Двенадцать. Одиннадцать. Десять. Девять. Восемь. Ключ зажигания. Два. Один. Все двигатели в действии. Пуск. Падщо! Ракета пошла! (Fifteen seconds. Board control. 13. 12. 11. 10. 9. 8. Ignition. 2. 1. All engines set. Launch. Okay! Rocket go!) ''The rocket takes off and flashes of Dragovich and Castro appear, before Mason returns to the present. '''Mason (voiceover): When do I kill him? Woods (voiceover): Okay. Time we got the hell out of here. (Subtitles say Mason says this.) Mason (voiceover): Not yet... (Subtitles say Woods says this.) ''We’re going after Dragovich. ''Flashes of Dragovich’s wrecked limousine. Woods (voiceover): No one’s getting out.' '''Satisfied, Mason? '''Mason (voiceover):' No! No, not yet...Not until I see the body. How many times?! Steiner was at Rebirth Island. We had to kill Steiner. Interrogator (voiceover): We? Viktor Reznov? Mason (voiceover): We wanted the same thing. The same. Weaver (voiceover): What the hell is he doing? Hudson (voiceover): Killing everyone between him and Steiner. As Mason enters a computer lab, Hudson spins him around and gives him a hard punch to the face, as Mason's voiceover says the words "The same". Mason falls within himself, before remembering Reznov at Vorkuta. Again, Mason is on a table with Reznov over him. Reznov: The pain is difficult, isn’t it? We are brothers, Mason...We are the same. Reznov grits his teeth. Dragovich. Kravchenko. Steiner. All must die... Mason resumes consciousness. Hudson is standing over him, holding an M1911 to his head. Hudson: Dragovich brainwashed you, but Reznov had plans of his own... Flashes of memory from The Defector. Reznov helps Mason up. Reznov (voiceover): Mason? Mason (voiceover): Reznov. How’d you get out of Vorkuta? Never thought I'd see you alive. Reznov hands Mason the dossier, but when Mason lowers it, Reznov is gone. Hudson (voiceover): He was never in Vietnam. The real defector with the Nova 6 dossier died during the attack on the MAC-V. He was never in the rat tunnels. More memories show that Mason actually freed himself and Woods from the helicopter, and that Mason had fired at nothing in the rat tunnels, causing Swift to swear at him. Swift (voiceover): What the fuck’s wrong with you? More memories show Reznov fueling Mason’s desire to kill Kravchenko, before Mason running alone, with no Reznov. Reznov (voiceover): Kravchenko is here! This way! We cannot let him slip through our grasp! Hudson (voiceover): He was never at Rebirth Island. Mason’s memories alternate between himself and Reznov taking cover in the shipping crate. He recalls Steiner’s execution. Reznov: My name is Viktor Reznov. Steiner: No!... Cut to Hudson’s point of view. Hudson: MASON!! Mason: My name is Viktor Reznov. And I will have my revenge! Weaver leaps at Mason, who executes Steiner and shoots Weaver. Hudson pins him down. Hudson: Mason – NO!!! Mason recalls his escape from Vorkuta. Mason: Step eight, Reznov – Freedom! Reznov: For you, Mason...Not for me!... Return to present. Hudson: Viktor Reznov’s been dead for 5 years!. He died at Vorkuta during the escape! All these years you thought he was with you – that was just in your mind! Hudson puts his gun away and helps Mason up. Mason: I trusted him. Hudson: That’s why it worked...It was their attempt at MK-Ultra. Dragovich programmed you to kill Kennedy, but Reznov sabotaged you. He wanted revenge for all that Dragovich had done to him. Dragovich, Kravchenko, Steiner. Three new victims. There are gaps in your memory. Periods where you went MIA and we couldn’t account for you. But now that the brainwashing’s been broken, all that lost time will come back. Hudson looks around and walks to the computers whilst speaking. Flashback of Mason killing Steiner. Hudson: We need to leave....The Nova 6 strike is imminent. Hundreds of sleeper agents, hidden in every stage capitol, are about to unleash this poison on your own countrymen. When Steiner died, we lost our key to unlocking the location of number broadcasts. You were programmed in Vorkuta to translate the number codes. Only you can tell us what the codes mean. Nova 6 was just one of the sleeper operations. But I’m sure there were others...ones we didn’t even know about. Flashback ends. Hudson turns around. Hudson: We have the broadcasts, we played them to you over and over again for hours, but we haven’t been able to break through your programming yet. Mason, this is our last shot. Listen, for God’s sake, listen again. The screen blacks out as Hudson plays the numbers. Numbers: Twenty-Four. Seven. Twenty-One. Four. Two. Fourteen. Three. Fourteen. Seven. Eighteen. Thirteen. Six. Twenty-Two.... Memories begin to arise. Castro: Do with him what you wish, General. He’s my gift to you, in honor of our new relationship.... Steiner: I know you...Vorkuta! You don’t know...what we did to you... The subject has been successfully implanted with the knowledge to translate the number sequences. The screen displays an overlay of red static noise, along with an overlay of changing and flying numbers begin to play before Dragovich’s voice breaks through. Dragovich: ...all agents. Our new allies in Cuba have graciously permitted the construction of a new...and permanent...broadcast station within their borders. From now until Project Nova’s initiation, all instructions will be broadcast from the Rusalka. The static fades out to only the numbers, the red numbers fade to show the word RUSALKA in white'.'' '''Dragovich: Our plan to strike at the very heart of the West is now in motion. Await further instructions. The sequence ends, and Mason remembers the docks again. Castro: Do with him what you wish, General. He’s my gift to you, in honour of our new relationship.... in honour of our new relationship.... Mason turns to see that the name of the big ship behind Castro, Kravchenko and Dragovich is called RUSALKA. It burns red as the numbers begin to play. Numbers: Twenty-One. Thirty-One. Fifteen... Dragovich: ...and permanent...broadcast station within their borders. All instructions will be broadcast from the Rusalka. Word ''Rusalka echoes ominously.'' Mason returns to normal. Mason: I know where the numbers station is...It’s a ship...I saw it a long time ago...the'' Rusalka''. Hudson: Where? Mason: Cuba. Hudson puts on his sunglasses.